Solace Found in Another's Arms
by Ekko Rayne
Summary: Yuuki seeing Kaname's kissing another and it tears her heart apart. Fleeing the scene she runs until she finds herself in the forest, tears streaming down her face and someone creeping upon her. With his strong arms around her and his body melding to hers Yuuki finds solace in him. Rated M for Lemon.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Vampire Knight Guilty or any of the characters or story line affiliated with either than anime or the manga. All rights are reserved for its respected creators.**

_Author's Note: This is a requested story from Blueicewing. I hope it lives up to expectations._

oOo

_**Solace Found in Another's Arms**_

Yuuki wandered the grounds of Cross Academy aimlessly. She had just finished patrolling the grounds and knew she should go into to sleep, but the night was warm, a gentle breeze stirring her short locks of hair as she walked. The moon was almost full and glowing, spotlighting her way as her feet took her towards the school. Glancing up she smiled up at the stars are they twinkled overhead and she thought of simpler times when she used to wish on the stars to guide her towards the one she loved the most. Letting her gaze fall back to rest ahead of her movement caught her eye in one of the second floor classroom windows. What she saw there made her heart seize, the blood pumping through her body ran cold and she stared at the sight.

Kaname stood in the moonlit window, the moonbeams making his skin seem even more pale than usual, almost like marble, his eyes were a brilliant red luster as he fed upon the neck of the girl that had chased after for as far back as Yuuki could remember and Ruka had her head lulled back, her hands fisted in Kaname's glorious, mahogany hair, eyes closed in utter bliss as Kaname drank from her. Yuuki knew it was normal for the vampires to feed of each other, but the embrace that Kaname held Yuka in seemed so intimate, an embrace for lovers.

Yuuki couldn't tear her eyes away as Kaname pulled away from Yuka and caressed her cheek gently. She couldn't tear her eyes away as he bent his head and captures Yuka's lips in a kiss that blazed so hot Yuuki could feel the heat from where she stood on the outside looking in. She felt her heart shatter, fragment into a million tiny pieces as tears welled up and spilled past her lashes and only then did she turn away and run.

She ran hard, blindly into the trees that surrounded Cross Academy. She ran until her lungs burned and her vision blurred to a point she could no longer see the woods around her. She leaned against a tree, the rough bark cutting through her uniform, little stings of pain prickling her skin beneath the material as she slid down the trunk and to her knees in the plush grass. She bowed her head and wept, tears flowing like an undammed river, a steady stream that caressed her flush cheeks with the coolness of grief and heartache.

When her tears slowed to a trickle and her breathing turned to ragged sobs she glanced around herself and was thankful that neither Kaname nor Zero had happened across her. This was a sadness she didn't want them to see her suffer because she knew that Kaname would coddle her as he had done for as long as she had known and she knew Zero would scoff at her tears over the vampire, never understanding what Kaname had always meant to her. No, she was quite glad that neither had found her in her tear drenched state, however some awareness told Yuuki she wasn't alone, some innate sense born from close proximity to vampires that told her one was near.

Sliding her hand down her leg she gripped Artemis as her eyes scanned the night shadows, the moonlight casting wiggling shadows in the gentle spring breeze. Finally a movement several feet away caught her eye. She stood, Artemis now firmly grasped in her hand, all trace of tears gone from her face as she glared hard at the place where she could now see a figure moving towards her.

"Put Artemis away Yuuki Cross. You will have no use for it this night."

Aidou stepped out of the shadows and into a beam of light. His eyes glowed fainting as he studied her, his lips toying with a smile as she lowered Artemis and fixed him with an irritated look instead of the deadly glare from seconds ago. His posture was relaxing, but Yuuki refused to let her guard down as he slowly closed the distance between them.

"What are you doing out of class Aidou? Surely Kaname will come looking for you if you remain gone long. He seems to believe that you thrive on causing undo trouble."

He laughed; the sound a husky tone that made the shallow Adam's apple in his throat bob in a manner that had Yuuki's eyes drawn. His eyes shone with mirth as he leveled her with an amused glance.

"I believe that Dorm President Kuran is rather tied up at the moment. I'm absolutely certain he hasn't detected my absence as of yet."

The reminder of what Kaname had done caused Yuuki to feel a fresh wave of sadness wash over her. Her vision blurred out as new tears replaced the old and she fought hard to keep them in check, but it was to no avail. She felt as if her already broken heart had been ripped out and torn apart. Artemis slipped from her hand her body shook with uncontained sobs. Yuuki felt herself dropping, but warm hands took ahold of her shoulders and steadied her.

At the moment Yuuki didn't care that it wasn't Kaname's arms wrapping around her, didn't care that it wasn't his broad chest that pillowed her head or his slow vampiric heartbeat that she heard. She felt reassured in Aidou's arms, felt security when her world had just crumbled and solace for her aching heart. She cried until she felt every last tear had been wrenched from her eyes and she sniffled, pulling away, dropping her gaze so that Aidou couldn't see the hurt and sadness branded in her brandy colored depths.

She shuffled her feet, keeping her eyes averted, embarrassed at what had transpired, but a gentle hand lifted her face and blue eyes gazed at her with concern and something else that Yuuki would think about trying to figure out later, but for now her brain was sending heated signals throughout her body as Aidou's gaze roamed her face then dipped lower to slide down her body. Yuuki stood still beneath his oceanic eyes as they continued their assessment and then finally after what seemed like an eternity Aidou lifted his eyes to hers once more. Warm brandy met the sea-like blue of his eyes as they stared at each other and Yuuki wouldn't be able to tell you who moved first, but the next thing she knew his lips were gently touching hers coaxing her to respond and respond she did with quiet sigh and the closing of her eyes as her lips melded with his.

Aidou's hands curved around her shoulders and trailed down her harms, squeezing her hands once before finding their way around her waist. She stepped closer to his body, his warmth welcoming, chasing away the chill of her earlier sadness as something new took ahold of her, something she had never felt before. She wanted to explore this new feeling, revel in the way it made her body feel and so she let instinct take over, allowing her body to respond to his roaming hands, the playful pull of his mouth as he took her bottom lip and suckled it before nipping gently.

Yuuki felt a moan tear from her throat as his nibbled her bottom lip again, pulling it into his mouth and then releasing it to run his tongue across it. She opened her mouth and he swooped in and devoured her mouth with a kiss Yuuki swore curled her toes inside her shoes. Aidou possessed her mouth like a crazed man before his lips left hers to trail down the column of her neck. His hands busied themselves with the bottoms of first her jacket and then her shirt. He slipped them from her shoulders and followed their path down her arms until the puddled on the forest floor. He let his fingers explore her exposed flesh, trailing them teasingly along the edges of her bra before slipping them around her back and unhooking the clasp. That too fell away from her to fall on the pile of clothes at her feel.

She found that she didn't like the uneven playing field so she lifted her hands to begin slipping buttons from their holes and removing his top to layers, the knot on his tie on giving her a moment's trouble before it, along with his jacket and shirt found their way to the growing pile of clothing. Yuuki marveled at the broad expanse of white flesh before her before trailing her fingers across corded, taut muscles. Aidou's shiver didn't escape her notice, but he didn't give her time to mentally gloat of the fact because in a second's span of time he had the rest of their clothes removed and Yuuki found herself lying on the forest floor with the moonlight highlighting their pale skin and the breeze playing across their flesh like a lover's touch.

Her eyes closed as sensations bombarded her as Aidou played her body as expertly as if she were an instrument. Her back arched, her breath came in pants and her heart thudded a rapid tattoo against her ribcage. She was boneless in his arms, her mind completely blank save for the blinding pleasure that possessed her. She felt him shift and when she gazed at him they locked eyes, his asking for permission to take her to a new world of pleasure and with a slight nod of her head she felt him push into her body. An annoying flash of pain interrupt her pleasure, but it was only for a second and she soon felt a new pleasure consume her, one of being filled and stretched in ways she never thought imaginable.

Yuuki moved with him, setting her body to pace his as she climb to the edge of passion. Her body burned with desire so hot she thought she would ignite in its inferno. Something inside her was tightening with each movement of his body. She could feel her muscles growing tense, her limbs shaking and quivering and her body aching for some form of release from the fire burning in her veins. Yuuki could feel herself cresting an edge she had never once visited before and as she stood on the razor's edge of pleasure and completion Aidou finally sent her careening over the edge and with a gasped cry she plummeted happily all the way to the end.

Lying within the warm embrace of Aidou's arms, the moon making their bodies sparkle and glow, the breeze cooling their heated flesh Yuuki reveled in the solace she had found. It was not Kaname's arms nor was it Zero's, but another's arms completely that had brought her pleasurable solace when she had felt nothing but the deepest sadness and the sharp pain of a fragmented, broken heart. Sighing in content she untangled her limbs from his and stood adorning her clothes as Aidou followed suit.

The silence between wasn't awkward in the least, but quiet, sated, pure. Yuuki looked into his eyes as the moon began to dip below the trees and the night sounds began quieting as the morning sounds awoke. The night was over, but looking into his eyes now Yuuki knew that what had transpired this night was not. In Aidou's eyes was a heated promise of something that Yuuki would find distracting throughout the rest of her day, but the moment she let that promise swell in her heart and mend it. Aidou had given her something full of light that had chased her growing darkness far away and as they turned to head to the separate dorms Yuuki could help but stop and call out to him before running back and basking in once last moment of solace in the embrace of his arms.

oOo

_Author's Note: Well that completes that story and I hope all who read it enjoyed it. I hope you liked the story Blueicewing and it met every one of your expectations. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
